This invention relates in general to a wrap-type multi-pack carrier for the carrying of a multiplicity of bottles or other containers. More particularly, this invention relates to a reusable, wrap-type, multi-pack carrier for the carrying of a multiplicity of returnable bottles or other returnable containers. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a single piece, shaped, reusable, wrap-type multi-pack carrier for the carrying of a multiplicity of returnable bottles or other returnable containers, with the shaping of the carrier serving to provide means separating the containers carried thereby to prevent them from contacting one another during transportation in such carrier, both in the filled state and during the return of the empty containers for refilling or recycling.
Paperboard, wrap-type, multi-pack carriers are widely used in the packaging of disposable bottles and cans for beer, soft drinks and other beverages, and the carriers used for such purposes are, of necessity, relatively light in weight and therefore not reusable. Also, such carriers generally must be torn or otherwise irreparably damaged to conveniently extract the containers therefrom, a feature which, while not particularly objectionable in a carrier that is not intended for reuse, is unacceptable in a carrier which is intended to be reused. Additionally, such carriers are generally formed from paperboard or other non-moldable, sheetlike material, and separate dividers must be provided with carriers of this type to prevent the containers carried by the carrier from contacting one another. Furthermore, when paperboard is used in the construction of such carriers, they are subject to loss of strength if they become wet or damp, a situation which can occur due to the breakage or leakage of one or more of the packaged containers or due to moisture condensation on the containers when they are refrigerated.
Multi-pack carriers for refillable bottles, or other types of containers which are designed to be returned for recycling, are widely used, but the known carriers are of the basket type, either made of a relatively heavy grade of paperboard or of plastic, as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,553 (Culver, et al.), 3,484,019 (Hirota), 4,204,596 (Davis) and 4,201,295 (Morcorm). However, such carriers do not positively engage all portions of the carried containers as effectively as the wrap-type carriers, and therefore these carriers permit such containers to fall out when the carrier is inverted and they expose more portions of the containers to impact damage during the handling and shipment of the containers, both in the filled condition and during the return of the emptied containers. Such impact damage is particularly objectionable in the case of glass bottles which are intended to be used in the packaging of pressurized liquids, such as carbonated soft drinks or beer. The impact damage to the outside surface of such a glass bottle, if of a severe nature, can substantially reduce the internal pressure resistance of the bottle, and this can lead to the risk of a spontaneous and violent failure of the bottle, a safety risk to the user and/or any nearby bystanders.